Back in Time
by CountingSheep7063
Summary: It's another time travel story, but it's got a bit of a different twist. Harry and his parents, and the maruarders meet up...please RR
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER 1

A wondering Harry Potter was making his way down to Dumbledore's, his headmaster, office. He had been urgently taken from his NEWT level potions class. It was a miracle that he was even in that class, and Snape let him know it every chance he had.

Today, Snape had received a note in the middle of class releasing Harry for an important meeting. He gave Harry his famous sneer and sent him on his way. To be taken out of class for a meeting with Dumbledore was a rare occurrence, which meant he had something important to tell him.

He shivered slightly. The halls were cold being as it was mid December. Though the halls were cold, he felt relieved to be out of the dungeons, which were nearly unbearable.

"Pigeon Pastries," he said as he reached the gargoyle. This was another ingenious idea of Fred and George Weasley. Ever since their shop opened it was booming, mostly with Hogwarts' students.

As he was lifting his hand to knock on the door in front of him, a voice came from behind it. "Come in, Harry." It was Dumbledore. '_How the hell does he do that?'_ Harry wondered. He walked in and took a seat in a chair in front of his desk. Next to him, Remus Lupin sat, twiddling hi thumbs. Whatever he was here for, Remus was involved, and Harry wasn't going to like it very much. Remus seemed nervous and couldn't reach Harry's eyes, definite signs that something was up.

"Now that everyone is here, lets get started," Dumbledore started. Harry and Remus both nodded and he continued. "Harry, there is some grave news I must deliver." Harry nodded again. "There is an attack planned. Professor Snape informed us at the most recent Order meeting. It is another plan at the final battle. He is attacking Hogwarts at New Years." Harry had no reaction.

He had told Remus about the prophecy over the summer, but he still couldn't bring himself to tell his friends. Remus readily agreed to help him study and prepare. The summer work was mostly reading, due to the laws against under age magic. Now though, Remus was living at Hogwarts and the two were training in the Room of Requirement.

"The Order has been thinking about the outcome of the final battle. We think that eventually you will defeat Voldemort, however, Remus has informed us that you still have much to learn. He tells us that you are ready for your NEWT exams in all subjects, and you will be taking them before you leave."

"Excuse me, sir, but where am I going? It seems you have forgotten to tell me." There was a bit of coldness, in his voice. The failure to tell him important information last year was still fresh in his mind. The two of them had patched many things up, but not all things were forgotten that easily.

"Oh, yes. I was just about to get there." Harry said nothing. "It is not exactly where you are going, but when."

"I'm afraid I don't understand your words," Harry said in his best impersonation of his headmaster. Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, maybe I should explain more clearly. We are sending you to a past time period." Harry was shocked to say the least.

"Then why do I have to take my NEWT's?"

"Well, Harry, you will no longer be a student in the past. I seem to remember a familiar young man being the professor in the Defense Against the Dark Arts area," he said with a smile and an especially bright twinkle in his eyes.

"Are you telling me that I will be teaching? This is outrageous! I'm only sixteen, how the hell can I teach students older than me?" Harry raved.

"That's why you're taking the NEWT's" Remus tried to explain.

"This is unbelievable." Harry stated and tried to walk out. When he reached the door and tried to open it, he found it was locked. He tried to magic it open with _Alohomora, _but it didn't work. He used another, more advanced spell and he heard it click open. Before he left, he turned to Dumbledore and said, "You can no longer hold me back."

Remus and Dumbledore sat stunned, while Harry made his way back down the hall where he had just come from. He knew he shouldn't have blown up like that, but he couldn't help it. How dare Dumbledore send him to the past when his battle was waiting for him.

His temper was starting to simmer as he walked through the halls. He knew Remus would come talk to him later, so he wasn't going to go look for him. He made his way to the Room of Requirement. When he got there, he walked past the wall three times thinking for a place just to relax and think. He hadn't done much of this lately, and figured it would be good for him.

Halfway through his thoughts, the room started to change. The door opened and in walked two people. In front of him stood Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson.

"What the hell are you doing here, Potter?" Malfoy asked with a sneer that could rival Snape's. Harry could tell he wasn't happy and that his intentions weren't good.

'I could ask you the same thing," Harry replied. Malfoy was about to make a snide remark, but Harry cut him off. 'But, please, don't tell me. I really don't want to know what you do in your spare time." With that he up and left, leaving a shocked Malfoy to do what he wanted.

As Harry was walking away, he was trying to think of another place where he could just think. Nothing came to mind. He kept his eyes down, and unexpectedly bumped into someone. He looked down to see who he had knocked down, and held out a hand as soon as he saw it was Ginny.

"Hey, Harry. What's got you thinking?" She asked, knowing the look on his face. Whenever that look was there, it was always a good idea to steer clear of him and not get on his nerves.

"Sorry, Gin. Didn't mean to knock you down." She just brushed him off. "I've got a few things to think through. Do you know anywhere I could go?" He was desperate for somewhere.

"Did you try the Room of Requirement?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was just there, but I was interrupted by Malfoy," he said with a grimace. Ginny agreed with a grimace of her own.

"Oh, geeze," she said. "I don't want to know what he was there for."

"I didn't ask, but he had Pansy with them, and that's why." Ginny smiled and nodded. "I can't think of anywhere else to go."

"I think your best bet might be to grab a cloak and go outside somewhere. No one's out there, it's too cold, but I'm not promising you won't freeze to death," she said with a grin. He gave a small smile at her attempt to a joke.

"All right, thanks Gin."

He said and made his way to his dormitory. Harry grabbed his cloak as Ginny had suggested, and took his invisibility cloak as well just to make sure he wasn't seen. He was presently sitting alone at the base of a big oak tree with no leaves on it. The lake in front of him was frozen solid, and the snow beneath him was making his whole body numb.

Numb. That's exactly what he wanted; to be numb from everything. To be numb from, anger, pain, jealousy, and confusion. Harry sighed. He thought about this often. This train of thoughts always led to memories of all these feelings, which only made them hurt worse. 'Who the hell did Dumbledore think he was? God?' Harry chuckled as he made a mental image in his head. "Far from it," he said aloud.

He heard footsteps from behind him and he jumped up pulling his wand out, as his invisibility cloak fell to the ground. The person there put their hands up in 'surrender', and Harry calmed down. He apologized as Remus took a seat next to him. They were silent until Remus finally spoke.

"I'm coming with you, ya know." His voice was low and loving.

"I'm not going," came the reply.

"You have to, Harry. It's the only place you're safe," he tried to reason. He had to convince Harry to go; it was for his own good.

"I have to face Voldemort" -Remus shuddered- "sooner or later. And plus, I don't want to live like this forever." Remus had to agree, but he didn't voice this thought.

"You may not want to live like this anymore, hell, I don't want to either. But you're not ready to face him yet. I know you know it too."

"I wish it were over." Remus didn't reply. "Or better yet, I wish it weren't me, or it never even happened. Yeah, that would be great." He sighed as his mental image of a happy life faded away. Remus only nodded his agreement. They spent a long while, until it was nearly dark, sitting there just lost in their own thoughts.

By the end of their time at the lake, Harry had come to a conclusion. Remus and Dumbledore were right. He would agree to go to the past and teach, though still reluctantly. Remus only smiled slightly as he was told.

They made their way back to the castle, still in silence. When Harry got to the common room, he just made his way to his dormitory, ignoring the questions and odd looks. He flopped down onto his bed and thought of all he would have to do and when he would be teaching. 'Damn he thought, I've gotta stop thinking so much,' he smiled a small smile and fell asleep.

Harry woke the next morning, refreshed from a dreamless sleep. It was a Saturday and he planned on seeing Dumbledore first thing in the morning, even before his friends woke. He was dressing when Ron opened the curtains around his bed. "What in bloody hell do you think you're doing up at this hour?"

Harry glanced at his wizarding clock before he answered. It read 4:21. "Sorry, mate. I've got a few things to do this morning."

Ron gave him a look telling him that he was crazy, but didn't respond. He pulled the curtains back around his bed and his soft snores could be heard almost instantly. Harry smiled to himself as he realized that Ron probably wasn't really awake.

He showered, properly dressed and finished his morning routine before five o'clock. He decided that he was probably the only one awake and dressed at this 'ungodly hour' (according to Ron), which meant Dumbledore would still be sleeping in his own quarters.

He grabbed a cloak with the idea to sit where he and Remus had the previous night, but instead of making his way to the Great Hall and out the doors, he turned left and continued to the Room of Requirement.

He wished for a huge room and all the supplies he would need for a practice in training. He opened the door and found a familiar room. It was large with a book shelf in along the east wall, with so many books, Hermione would be jealous.

He whipped out his wand and wished for a double of himself to practice with. This way his opponent would be and equal. He practiced for nearly an hour until he tired himself. He wished his opponent away and sat in a chair that appeared. He grabbed one of the various books and started reading. He had been researching a certain category of spells and charms for a long time. He wanted to learn to distract his opponent easily. So far he had nearly twenty distraction methods, but he had yet to use them in a real dual.

This morning, he found one that duplicate himself. His opponent would have to decipher which person was firing the spells, and which was just a distraction.. This was only helpful for a period of time, but it worked all the same. He stood and took out his wand again. _"Duo Duplicada." _Considering this was the first time he tried the spell, his results were acceptable. Standing next to him, was a semi-transparent version of himself.

By this time, it was 7:30. 'Dumbledore should be awake by now,' Harry thought. With that he picked up his unused cloak, and made his way to the ugly gargoyle that he knew only too well. "Pigeon pastry," he whispered, just to make sure he wasn't overheard. The gargoyle jumped aside and a spiral staircase appeared. He made his way up and before he knocked, he heard voices coming from the office.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" This was the angriest Harry had ever seen or heard Remus ever. Whatever it was, it was really important. "Do you have any idea how he's going to react? You spring something as big as telling him he's going to be a professor in a whole different time period, and then you plan on telling him this!" Harry wondered to himself how often the teachers and other adults talked about him in this office. He sighed and pushed the door open.

"What the hell is going on?" Harry asked the two men in front of him. Apparently Dumbledore was too befuddled in his argument to use his 'x-ray vision' (as Harry liked to call it) to see that Harry had been standing at the door, because he seemed as surprised as Remus to see him. "What the hell is going on?" Harry repeated.

"Harry," Dumbledore started, but Harry interrupted him.

"No beating around the bush. What the hell were you talking about before I came in?" His voice was a no-nonsense tone. He wouldn't deal with Dumbledore treating him like he had for the past five and a half years.

"Dumbledore, here," Remus was speaking now. "Has just told me a minor detail about your trip, that he failed to mention before now." Remus was glaring at Dumbledore fiercely now, and if looks could kill...

"And just what would this detail be exactly?" Harry asked. He was becoming a bit suspicious now.

"Oh, you know," Remus started. He never seemed to be the sarcastic one, but it really seemed to fit now. "We were just talking about what time period you'll be going to. Yeah, he told me you'll be teaching you're parents."

Harry gaped at Remus for a minute, and then as his mind figured out what was going on, he turned and put his hardest glare on his headmaster.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Harry gaped at Remus for a minute, and then as his mind figured out what was going on, he turned and put his hardest glare on his headmaster.

He turned on his heel and left the office. With one last glare in the headmaster's direction, Remus followed. It was completely unbelievable how he expected Harry to take it calmly. It was even worse that he had to over hear part of their conversation. His first instinct was to look in the Room of Requirements, but then he thought of the time they spent at the tree and went there first.

As he had suspected, Harry sat there underneath that same tree thinking so many of the same thoughts. He took a seat next to Harry just as he did the day before. Harry didn't say anything. He had his hands on his head and his eyes shut as if trying to disconnect himself.

"Who the hell does Dumbledore think he is?" Harry asked. "Wasn't it enough that he wanted to send me into that past? Now he wants me to actually teach my parents whom I've never met before."

"You don't have to go," Remus said. If he had known this was going to happen, he wouldn't have made Harry go. "I wouldn't want to either."

"I have to," Harry said. It surprised Remus to no end. "I already told Dumbledore that I'd go. I'm committed to it now. There's no way I can back out now." He knew what he had to do now, and there was no way anyone would talk him out of it. Remus nodded.

Half an hour later, Harry sat in front of the fire in the Gryfindor Common Room. He had just finished his potions essay, and now had nothing to do. Hermione was sitting on the couch opposite him, doing Arithmacy extra credit. Ron and Ginny sat at a small table playing an intense game of chess.

Hermione put her quill down in triumph as she finished her project. He sat back and looked intently at Harry. "What's wrong?" _ 'Damn,'_ Harry thought. _'She's almost as good as Dumbledore.'_

"I've got something to tell you guys," he whispered. "But not here. You and Ron go to the Room of Requirement. Use whatever excuse you have to. Then I'll go up and get my cloak, and Ginny and I will leave a little after you guys, as to not make it look suspicious." Hermione nodded and headed over to Ron. She whispered something into his ear. His face immediately lit up; she obviously used the excuse that he had expected...

He headed up to his dorm after telling Ginny that he would tap her shoulder and she should follow him. He did as he had said tapped her shoulder. She calmly got up and headed for the portrait hole. She smoothly lied as someone asked where she was going. Other than that, they made it out easily.

"Okay, Harry. Now what's this all about?" she asked. Whatever it was, she didn't have time for nonsense.

"I can't tell you here. Follow me to the Room of Requirements."

"Er... I don't think you want to go in there..." She stuttered a bit. Suddenly Harry realized why. She didn't know he knew about Ron and Hermione being together.

"And why not?" It was great to be on the other end of teasing.

"Er... well... RonandHermionearethereandthey'reprobablysnogging." She said this at top speed, so if Harry had not already known what she said, he would have been completely and utterly confused.

"What was that? I didn't catch it."

"I said, 'Ron and Hermione are there, and they're probably snogging." She repeated herself a lot more slowly this time. She ever want to tell someone that their two best friends were snogging each other ever again.

Harry started cracking up laughing. "The- the look on y- your face..."

"What are you on about. Did you not hear what I said?" Her face was getting a bit red now with frustration. Why the hell was he laughing?

Harry composed himself after a few more seconds. "Calm down, Ginny," he soothed. "I already knew about the two of them." She looked shocked for a minute and then glared at him playfully.

"Don't you ever do that again!" She hit him playfully on the shoulder and then followed him down the hall.

When everyone was settled together in, and Ginny had yelled at her brother and friend for not telling her that Harry knew about them being together, Harry took a deep breathe and readied himself. "What's this all about, Harry?" Ron asked. If he didn't start soon, he just might have to hit his best mate.

"Okay, you guys might have noticed I've kinda kept to myself a bit lately, and I want to tell you why." He took a deep breathe before starting his tale. His friends were all sitting on the edge of their seats. "You guys know that Dumbledore called me out of potions..."

A quarter of an hour later, Harry had told them all that had happened during the past two days. Hermione was the first one to snap out of her stupor. "Oh my gosh, Harry! You have to start studying for your NEWT's! What are you waiting for?"

"Chill out, Hermione," Ron hollered over her ranting. "I think there are more important things going on than him taking his NEWT's." Harry nodded.

"I'm sorry, Harry. Ron's right." Harry nodded that he accepted her apology. "So... when are you going?" she asked a bit more quietly and soothingly.

"Dumbledore hasn't told me yet. I kinda walked out before he could tell me any of the details," he replied a bit sheepishly. He was ashamed of what he had done, but there was no changing it now.

"Harry!" Hermione screeched. The others flinched, and she apologized.

"I know," Harry started. "I didn't mean to, but Dumbledore had 'accidentally' forgot to tell me that I'd be teaching my parents," he replied angrily.

About an hour after they entered, the four friends left together. Harry felt a lot better now that he had told them all that had been going on. A huge weight had been lifted off of him, but he still had yet to tell him about the prophecy. He only had a small amount of time to get it out though, before he left.

The four walked together to the Common Room, said goodnight at the bottom of the stairs, and went separate ways respectively.

Very little time had passed before Harry fell asleep in the comfort of his bed. he warm blankets surrounded him and he fell into a world of peace. His peacefulness was interrupted though, by an unexpected guest.

_Everything went completely black, and nothing could been seen or sensed. All of his senses seemed to be turned off. Suddenly his hearing returned, and he heard the voice of a familiar person. _

_"Never give up, Harry." _

_"Don't ever forget us... just believe..."_

_"I'm still here. Don't even think you can get rid of me that easily."_

_"Thank you, Harry. I owe you one."_

_All of these voices were familiar, but Harry's brain wasn't working properly, and the voices weren't connecting to a face in his memories. This didn't trouble him long, though. His sense of sight was gradually growing and blurry people were coming into his vision. Soon they were recognizable, and he almost collapsed from shock._

_Standing there in front of him were his dead parents, his dead godfather, and a dead classmate. He opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. Then he tried to embrace them, but he went right through them, not feeling anything._

_What was this torture? Was this one of Voldemort's schemes to break him down emotionally? If it were, he was doing a damn good job._

_The visions in front of him began to fade into nothingness, and once again he found himself in a world of blackness, with none of his senses working._

Harry woke up breathing heavily, but all of the boys were still sleeping soundly. He decided that he wouldn't be able to sleep any longer with that vision floating around in his head. It was Sunday morning, and there was no need to get dressed, so he made his way down to the common room. There were small embers still burning in the fireplace, and with a swish of his wand, it was roaring again. Before he could sit down, a squeal startled him. Sitting right in front of the fire he had just made were Hermione and Ginny.

Both girls were covered in layers of blankets and had hot chocolate in their hands. "You know," Harry started. "You could have made your own fire."

"Good morning to you too," Ginny said grumpily.

"What are you guys doing down here anyway? Shouldn't you be in bed still. It's only a little past five."

"And what about you? Shouldn't you be sleeping still too?" _'Here comes the famous Hermione wit,' _Harry thought.

"I have my reasons, but I want to hear your story first." The only way to respond to a witty comment from Hermione was another witty comment.

"The other girls kicked us out of both dorms because we talked too much. Now what's your story?"

"I still don't believe you, but I'll tell you what happened anyway," He said dramatically. The girls giggled at his tone, and he continued. "I had another dream, but it wasn't like the ones last year. It wasn't a vision- er- well, it was. It's kinda hard to explain. But I saw my parents, Sirius, and Cedric. They talked to me, but it was like I wasn't really there."

"Well, what did they say?"

"Just a few words of encouragement, not too much. It didn't last long. It was weird though. I couldn't say anything, I couldn't touch them; it felt like all my senses were dulled, or turned off completely."

"I think I've read something about that once." Hermione had a faraway look on her face, as if trying to remember what it meant. "I'll have to look it up sometime."

Harry got a playful shocked look on his face. "Hermione! I'm so shocked! You don't memorize everything you read?" She hit him on the arm and glared at him. "Okay, why are you guys really down here?" He changed the topic quickly to be sure he wasn't hit.

"We told you already," Ginny said. "The other girls kicked us out so we came here."

"Okay, then what were the two of you talking about, that you were too loud?" he inquired.

The two girls looked at each other and broke into a fit of giggles. "It's just girl stuff," they replied in unison, which only made them giggle more. Harry rolled his eyes, but by this time, he was interested in what was so funny.

"Oh, yeah? What kind off girl stuff?"

"We couldn't tell you; then it wouldn't be girl stuff." Ginny looked at him as if he were completely incompetent.

"Fine." His idea was to make them feel guilty and give into his wishes. It always worked for Dudley on his parents at least. It had been a few seconds now, and it didn't seem like they were going to say anything. "Fine," he said again. "I'm leaving." The look they were giving him was disturbing, and he no longer wanted to be at the receiving end of it.

Harry walked to the room where Remus was staying, in order to study for his NEWT's. He walked down the mirrored hallway, trying not to lose sense on direction and run into anything. He made it to the end where a completely black door was standing. He opened the door and said the password to the portrait behind it. It was a dangerous thing to make sure it wasn't ever found out that the former professor werewolf was staying in the castle. When an opening appeared, he walked through and hollered for his mentor.

Remus made his way down from his sleeping quarters only half dressed and a drowsy look on his face. "What the hell do you think your doing down here? Why aren't you asleep?"

"I had a dream." He thought this was enough of an excuse, but it obviously wasn't enough for Remus.

"Well, then why are you here? Shouldn't you have gone to Dumbledore? That would have been sensible." He looked at him like he had no sense at all. "And that way you wouldn't have to had waken me up." He gave the kid in front of him a playful glare.

"Well, it wasn't _that_ kind of dream. It was weird." He told Remus all about the dream he had had early this morning, and by the end of his tale, Remus was sitting next to him with a thoughtful look. Then suddenly his look changed.

"Well, that's not fair. Why don't they visit me?"

"You mean this is normal?" Harry asked surprised. If this were normal then how did Hermione not know about it?

"Yeah, but it's usually different. Usually you can have a conversation and touch them. It seems they only wanted to send you a message." He had a thoughtful look on his face again.

"Then why didn't they just come down to see me? And why have my parents never done this before now?" Harry was so overwhelmed, he wasn't thinking clearly.

"Did you ever think that maybe they are thinking things through more clearly? If they actually came to talk to you wouldn't you become attached? Wouldn't you want to stay with them? Wouldn't you do anything, including kill yourself, to have that one thing you've always wanted?" Harry finally realized what he was getting at, and looked down at the floor sheepishly. 'Well, am I right?"

"Yes." It was a short reply, but it did its job. Remus nodded and sat back down now that his rant was over. Harry took this time of silence to think a few things through. Is there any way I can send a message back at least?"

Remus looked bewildered. "I- er- I'm not sure. I don't think anyone has ever tried."

"Well it looks like I've got another thing to try to do. But that's not really why I came down here. Hermione and Ginny kinda kicked me out of the Common Room when I went down, and I wanted to study for NEWT's. Maybe you could quiz me on something?" Remus nodded and asked what subject he had in mind. "The only subject I even have a chance to pass." With that, he transfigured a sixth year defense book.

"Well, it seems you might have a chance of passing Transfiguration too. The practical part at least," he said with a chuckle. He started quizzing him, and after nearly a half an hour, he was thoroughly satisfied. "Well, I think you have more than a chance to pass this exam, let's move onto something else."

Harry nodded and transfigured a sixth year transfiguration text. "The next best subject I have a chance to pass," he said with a wry smile. They studied this subject a bit longer, but Remus was still satisfied.

By this time, it was nearly eight o'clock and time for breakfast. "Let's go," Harry said. "I'm famished." Remus laughed at Harry and his choice of words, but followed him out the door anyway. This time Harry wasn't paying as much attention to where he was going, because he was talking to Remus at the same time. He walked straight into the wall and Remus doubled over in laughter while Harry sat on the floor rubbing his forehead in pain. "Damn it, Remus, it's not that funny." This just made Remus laugh even harder. Harry got up and walked the rest of the way through without further harm.

He walked into the Great Hall, and sat down with his friends. "What's wrong with your forehead, Harry?" Ginny asked. Harry just continued to pout, and didn't say a word. The three in front of him exchanged looks, and looked back at their friend. He had dark circles under his eyes, and he could barely keep them open. "No, really. What's wrong?" Ginny tried again.

"Well," he started sarcastically, "I woke up early and then these two annoyingly giggling girls kicked me out of the common room. I don't think they realized that I only wanted a quiet place to study for these Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests I'm about to take." He was glaring at the girls in front of him weakly. They glanced between each other sheepishly, but Ron seemed to take no notice.

"Who were they? I'll beat the pulp out of them." Harry started to laugh out loud. Ron looked at him like he was crazy, and then the girls started in too.

"Ron, calm down. The girls I was talking about were these two," he said, still laughing.

Just then, McGonagal walked up behind them, and informed Harry that the Headmaster expected him in his office directly after lunch. Harry agreed, and continued his lunch with his friends.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Harry finished his lunch, and made his way to the ugly gargoyle, guarding the headmaster's office and living quarters. He announced the password and made his way to the old man's office. He opened the door when called to and sat down in the seat in front of Dumbledore. 

Harry knew what he had to do, and started before the headmaster could get a word in. "I want to apologize how I acted the past few times I've been to visit you. I was completely out of line, and I understand if you decide to punish me."

Dumbledore only smiled, but the twinkle in his eye increased. This didn't go unnoticed by Harry. He sighed with relief. "I accept your apology, Harry. But it was not needed. I should not have sprung something so important and life changing on you as I did." Harry nodded. "But there are still a few things we need to discus." Harry nodded again. "And that is why I called you here." The next hour was spent figuring out details for Harry's upcoming trip, including when he would be leaving, and the exact date he will be arriving, and other things along that line. "I want to remind you that any questions you have while you are in the past, feel free to ask my former self." Harry nodded, bid Dumbledore farewell, and walked to the Gryfindor Common Room.

Upon sitting on the floor by his friends, he was bombarded by questions about the meeting he had just come from. "We were finalizing the plans for my trip," he started in a hushed voice. "I'll be leaving on Boxing Day and I won't be returning until after the term. I'll be teaching full time, and it'll be me and one of my dad's friends." He was talking in a type of code he was sure his friends would understand, but no one else would.

"Boxing Day!" Ron exclaimed a bit too loudly. The Common Room went quiet and most people were staring. "Sorry," Ron said sheepishly. He turned back to the private conversation, and people went back to their own. "But Boxing Day is only two weeks away!"

"I know," Harry started. "But did you really think Dumbledore would take me out of classes at a random time? This way it'll be less suspicious if I leave during the holiday." He tried to make his friends see it the logical way, but they continued to protest. Harry sighed loudly and it brought the attention of his friends back to him. "Think about it, guys," he tried again. "You all will be able to make a better excuse of my disappearance." 

"Harry's right," Ginny said. The attention was turned to her now. "I mean, what would we say? He's really sick? Do you know how many people would try to go see him? It would never work."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Hermione relented. Ron still seemed a bit peeved, but agreed all the same. "It's not going to be the same around here anymore." Hermione sighed.

"Yeah, and when Voldemort" -the three shuddered- "attacks, he'll be furious when he finds I'm not here."

They were silent for a minute until Ginny asked an odd question in Ron and Hermione's opinion. "Why is he so intent on killing you? I mean why you, and not some one else? Not everything lines up, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know." Harry was back to talking in hushed voices. "I know some things that I haven't told you guys about this, but I can't tell you here. We have forty-five minutes until curfew. Come on, I'll tell you in the Room of Requirements."

The four up and left together, not even getting a second look from the others in the room. It wasn't uncommon for these four to leave together anymore. They walked passed the wall, asking for anything they needed. Harry was sure to wish that they wouldn't be overheard.

They opened the door to find a virtually empty room, with nothing but some basic furniture. "Some one couldn't have wished for something a bit more comfortable?" Harry joked.

"And you couldn't have either?" Ron asked. 

"Sorry," he started coldly. "I was a bit preoccupied with trying to make sure we were in no way overheard." Then he apologized for being so cold. This was not the time to be starting a row, especially because he would be leaving in two weeks time.

"Okay, what do you know, that we don't?" Ginny asked.

"Okay, you remember the prophecy that smashed in the Department of Mysteries last year?" They nodded. "Well, it wasn't really smashed. That was a copy of it. Dumbledore was the one that heard it originally. But it was also overheard by one of Voldemort's followers. But he left before he could hear the rest of it."

"Who said the prophecy?" Hermione interrupted. 

"Trelwaney."

"Well, then pay no mind to it Harry." Ron joked. When he saw Harry wasn't smiling, let alone laughing, he added, "Come one, she's an old fraud. You know that."

"Yeah, usually she is, but she does predict prophecies occasionally." They still didn't seem to believe him. "I've seen her do it once. It was our third year, the day we saved Sirius. She predicted Peter would return." Hermione and Ron gasped, but Ginny remained silent. "Only she didn't know she did it. She had an odd voice and a far away look no her face. Then she just, I don't know, woke up.

"Well, anyway, Dumbledore showed me the prophecy from his pensive." He repeated it from memory and the tree paled.

"No..." Ginny gasped. She ran up to him and hugged him as tight as her mother would. She sobbed into his shoulder, and Hermione joined into the hug as well. While the two were crying on him, Ron sat silently, pale aced and shocked.

"I don't believe it..." he whispered. Harry broke away from their hugs, reluctantly on their part. He kneeled in front of his best mate ever, and started talking. 

"I know it's hard to believe, and you don't want to believe it. I was the same way. But you have to." He paused, and then continued in a whisper. "Because I need you all." He was crashed into again by Hermione and Ginny. This time though, Ron joined in. "Thanks guys," he said, still whispering. 

They walked back to the common room together, with three of them having a new thing to think about. On the way back, they questioned Harry why he didn't tell them before, but he just used needing more time as an excuse. "I have to tell you guys though. I told Remus over the summer."

"WHAT!" The three in front of him completely exploded. "Why the hell did you tell him this before us!" Ron continued.

"Because," he tried to reason. "I thought he would react better. And just for your information, he did."

They looked at the floor ashamed, and continued on their way. By the time they made it to their destination, it was nearly curfew, and they had run into Malfoy. He was conveniently standing outside the Gryfindor Common Room by the fat lady. "Well, now, who do we have here?" he drawled. Harry rolled his eyes, and then went to say the password. Before he even started though, he realized if he did, Malfoy would see the entrance and know the temporary password.

"Get the hell out of my sight, Malfoy. And make sure I never have to see your face around here again," he said in the nastiest voice he could muster. Malfoy's face seemed to flicker with fear momentarily but it disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"Don't think I'm always going to do as I say. I'm only leaving because Filch is around the corner, and it's curfew." He turned around and started walking away. He slowed, and turned back around. "And this definitely won't be the last of me or my father. You will fall..."

Harry kept a cool composure, but on the inside, he was repeating Malfoy's words over and over again. 'You will fall...'

They each said their good byes and left to their dormitories to grab their books, because Hermione was making them study. Harry readily agreed, seeing as he had NEWT's coming up, but Ron and Ginny were sitting playing another game of chess.

Monday morning came quickly, and now they all sat groggily in the Great Hall eating breakfast. For the sixth years, transfiguration was first, a class which Harry, Ron and Hermione had together. They took their usual seats in the middle of the room, waiting for the teacher to arrive. As usual, McGonagal was prompt, and arrived right as the second bell sounded.

"Take out a quill and parchment. We will be taking notes the first half of class, and be sure you understand this completely. It is difficult, and you will be performing it the second half." The class did as she said, and were ready within one minute. "Today we will be studying the duplicate spell." Harry smiled to himself, having already taught himself this one. He leaned back in his chair, not intent on taking notes. He started day dreaming, not even listening to the words coming out of the teacher's mouth. "Mr. Potter," Harry snapped out of his reverie having heard his name. "Do you care to tell the class what is so important to think about that you do not have to pay attention?"

Harry half wanted to say he was thinking about a way to defeat Voldemort. That would be something she wasn't expected, but he resisted the urge. "Nothing, professor." It was a lame excuse, but he was caught, and it was the first thing he thought of.

"Well if it was nothing," she continued. "Can you tell me how to do this charm?" She was her usual strict self, and never played favorites with anyone. 

He smiled to himself and repeated everything he knew about the spell. The professor was shocked at the extensive amount of information given. "Ten points to Gryfindor. Now, can you show the class an example?" She was testing him, and he knew it. Lucky for him, he had mastered it in the Room of Requirements. He did as requested, and performed it perfectly. "Ten more points to Gryfindor. But, please, keep your attention focused."

"Yes, ma'am." And smiled. Malfoy was glaring at him fiercely, but he only focused on the teacher. The second half of the class, the students were spread out, and Harry was partnered with Pavarti. She was having a little trouble, so he helped her a bit. By the end of class she had it mastered nearly as good as himself. 

"Maybe the DA should be for transfiguration as well as Defense Against the Dark Arts." Pavarti told him with a flirty smile. Harry gave a small smile back, embarrassed by the intended compliment.

The bell went off, signaling the end of class. He packed his things and left with his friends. "So, what's up with Pavarti?" Ron asked, nudging Harry in the side. 

"Nothing. She was having trouble getting the charm down so I was helping her." He said it with finality in his tone, but it either wasn't noticed or his friends didn't care.

"No, Harry," Hermione added. "I think Ron's right. Look at her over there." The two were staring over at the girl, but Harry didn't look back. He didn't want any further embarrassment for himself or Pavarti.

"I told you, it's nothing. Now, please, let it drop." He begged his friends. They did as he asked, but not without a fight.  
They made their way to Care of Magical Creatures together. Luckily for Harry, the girl that was being discussed previously wasn't in that class with them. 

They learned some more about alphadals, which they had been learning about for the past week. They still had yet to meet one in that class though, which was surprising, considering the professor. Hagrid seemed to have toned his lessons down from the previous years, and that was fine to his classes.

The rest of the school day passed as normal, and ended with Harry alone in the Room of Requirements again, to practice what he'd already taught himself and learn a bit more.

Sorry about the long wait...I'm having major computer troubles...but I'm trying. Harry and Remus will be in the past in the next chapter...I promise! 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

It was the first day of the Christmas holidays, and Harry was practicing alone again in the Room of Requirements. He had just finished the physical part, and now it was time to learn another way of distraction. Soon enough he would have to have his double perform these, so he himself wouldn't get distracted.

Today's book was titled, 1001 Ways to Confuse Your Opponent. He randomly opened the book to a page, and started reading spell number 701.

_The incantation is pronounced _Wistoio Ohos. _When this incantation is said with the correct wand movements (pictured below) the effect is to have the opponents eyes roll around in their sockets. At one time, this spell was considered dark, but it was never illegal. Today it is no longer classified as a Dark Arts' spell, but it is frowned upon in a proper dual. The opponent can no longer keep his eyes focused on one thing, and often misses its target. It is very uncommon, and few people know the reverse spell. The spell will not end with a simple ending spell, making it much more harmful. The reverse incantation is _Stalio Ohos. _This will not officially win a dual for the person that casts it, but in most occasions, it will be enough to finish things off. On some rare occasions, a person may be able to throw this curse off. The wizard or witch must be very powerful, and must have strong feelings for the caster The emotions matter not, as long as they are strong enough._

Harry found it odd to read something so odd. This was by far one of the weirdest things he had even taught himself. He decided though, that he wouldn't try it now, because he was already tired out, and he had been here for four hours. "I'll save it for another time," he said aloud as he packed his things up, and left.

He met up with his friends, as usual, before lunch. They didn't know where he was all the time, but he always assured them that he was doing something for the good of himself. Remus hadn't been up there to practice with him lately, so he also decided he would visit the friendly werewolf today too.

The two had already finalized their plans for their upcoming trip. They would be leaving in four days, and wouldn't be coming back until the end of the term. They would be sent into the year 1977. Harry had also vowed to continue the training he had been doing since the beginning of the year, and have some help from Remus if he could. When Voldemort came next time for the final battle, he would be ready.

Harry was pretty much completely packed for his trip, and his friends were packed for the ride to Grimwald Place, where they would be spending their holiday. Harry would be going with them until Boxing Day, and be leaving back to Hogwarts' by floo. From there, Dumbledore would perform the spell, and they should be on their way. Harry was excited to meet his parents, but at the same time, he was so nervous that he continuously had butterflies and knots in his stomach. He was also scared to know what his students would think of him; what if he turned out to be a horrible teacher, and they all hated him. Would he be able to live with himself knowing his parents hated him? He shuddered at the thought, and his friends gave him a weird look.

His friends. He would miss them so much. It would be weird to be at Hogwarts and not have them always at his side. What will they do when he's gone? Will they replace him with someone else? Or would they wait for him to get home, and have things go back to the way the are now. These thoughts plagued his mind all day, even throughout the whole train ride to the Kings' Cross Station.

They made it to Grimwald Place easily, and he was welcomed by most with a huge hug, or a handshake at least. They days flew by, Harry occupying himself trying to have as much time with his friends as possible. Christmas came and went, receiving nothing out of the ordinary, except form Moody. He gave him a dark detector, but didn't explain what it did. "It will unfold its secrets in time." Harry nodded and put the object away, with no intentions of taking it out any time soon.

By Boxing Day, almost all residents of Grimwald Place were in tears. Harry said his final good byes to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny by sharing a hug with them all. He and Remus flooed off to Hogameade, ready to leave into the past. They trudged together through the heavy snow which had fallen the night before last, up to Hogwarts.

"Ah, here they are now," they heard Dumbledore saying to someone inside his office. The door opened magically, revealing Dumbledore and McGonagal, who were there to perform the magic and bid their farewells. "Very well, let's make this as painless as possible and get on with this now. Good luck, I'm sure we will be witnessing a few changes if I'm am correct."

"Good bye, Remus, Harry." McGonagal added.

"All right then, on the count of three," Dumbledore said. "One, two, three. _Pasabados anyahada._" And with that, they were on their way.

Harry and Remus were thrown into swirls of color surrounding them, and confusing them.. All the images they tried to see were lost in the colors, and untraceable. Harry was beginning to get sick, when all of a sudden, the swirling slowed. They were spit out of the colorful time portal into a spitting image of Dumbledore's office.

"Did it work?" Harry asked Remus. They had yet to realize they weren't the only ones in the room. Behind them was a much younger version of Albus Dumbledore.

"Can I help you, men? I've only been headmaster for a short period of time, but in all my years, I've never seen an entrance like that one just now," he announced slightly bemused. They turned around, Harry already had his wand at hand. He lowered it at the sight of the man though. "Well, this may be interesting, I think," Dumbledore mumbled to himself.

"Er... Remus?"

"Right, hi, Professor. We have a letter for you, and we ask you to read it before we try to explain ourselves." He pulled an envelope from an inner pocket of his dirty over coat. He handed it over, and stepped back while he watched the younger Dumbledore read through it.

"Well, this is quite interesting. Not exactly what I expected, but interesting none the less. Now, let me get this straight. You two are from the future, and I'm supposed to offer this one a job?" he asked, pointing at Harry.

"Please, sir. I have my application here. Your future self gave me a copy to fill out." He smirked a bit, but not enough to be noticeable. "It includes my OWL and NEWT scores. I am aware that you are in need of a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, so I highlighted those scores for you. I hope you will find these scores acceptable."

"Acceptable, Harry? If he doesn't find them less than exceptional, I'd consider him crazy," Remus exclaimed. Harry reddened a bit, but didn't reply.

"Well, I must admit, Mr..."

Harry looked at Remus for an answer. Should he use his real name, or, should he make one up? Remus had a questioning look as well, but then shook his head, signaling to make one up.

"Porder. My name is Harry Porder."

"Very well. Mr. Porder, I am very impressed with these scores, but you can't be any older than sixteen or seventeen. That's not nearly old enough to teach students."

"You're correct, Professor. I am only sixteen, and I have yet to come of age as an active adult in the wizarding world. It may seem as I am not responsible enough for this, but I have pretty much been taking care of myself for quite a few years. I am not an active adult in the wizarding world yet, but I fully intend to be come my seventeenth birthday."

"You do seem to radiate a bit of maturity, and it is very readable in you, but I'm still a bit unconvinced."

"If you would like, I'm willing to be watched the next few days. You are in dire need for a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and I have a similar amount of need for the position.

Dumbledore finally agreed to the offer of following Harry around. Remus introduced himself as Remus Grupin. Things were settled, and the two visitors were to stay at the castle until it was decided if Harry was to be hired for the job.

Settling into their temporary apartment, in an unused hallway. "Do you really think this will go through, Remus? I mean, Dumbledore doesn't seem to be going for it, and I don't really like the idea of being followed. I tried that act of maturity you said, but he still was unconvinced."

"I know what you mean, but _our _Dumbledore seemed convinced that you would get the job. We just need to go along with anything this Dumbledore says." Harry nodded and went back to putting some things away.

The following days were hell for Harry. Being followed by some of Dumbledore's groupies was anything but fun. It got on his nerves from the moment it started, but he had to bear through it in order to get the much needed job. After three days, he and Remus were called up to the headmaster's office to discuss his review.

"Well, Mr. Porder--"

"Harry. Please call me Harry."

"Very well, Harry. I am yet again impressed by the maturity you show. I received nothing but good reviews from the inspectors. I would just like a short oral interview before officially hiring you as a professor." Harry agreed and answered all the questions asked, until he was asked something he couldn't.

"Can you tell em now, Harry, why on earth did I send you back into the past? It must have been something awful."

"I'm sorry, sir. This is one question I cannot answer this question at this time. Once some more things are revealed, this may be answered, but not now, please." Dumbledore looked quite curious, but did not press the subject.

"I am quite pleased to formally inform you of your being employed. If you will be down at the Great Hall for lunch time, I will introduce you to the rest of the staff." Harry nodded and followed Remus out.

Lunchtime came quite quickly unfortunately for Harry. He was really dreading meeting the other teachers. No doubt, they all will question his capability for the position because of the job. He took a deep breathe, and walked to the Great Hall. Remus put a comforting hand on his shoulder, and led the way.

"Ah, and here he is now," Dumbledore said as he swung the door open. "This is your new coworker, Harry Porder." Harry took a seat with a polite smile, and deliberately ignored the surprised faces.

"But Albus! He's only a boy!" McGonagal exclaimed. "There's no way he's fully certified!" She unlike the others thought expressing loudly was acceptable. The others did nothing, and only watched with interest. They had similar thought reeling around in their heads, but they were much to shy to share them.

"I assure you, Minerva, I have looked over his resume many times, and he is fully qualified. Harry's NEWT scores may be in competition with your own." She was startled at this statement, and looked at Harry with a bit more respect. Having the peace restored, Dumbledore started the introductions. "This is our transfiguration professor, Minerva McGonagal," he said motioning to her. "And this is Robert Dynamee, potions master. Professor Flitwick, Charms. Pomona Sprout, Herbology. Jack Hunter, our one and only American professor, for Care of Magical Creatures. Krystyne Ringer, Divination. Derrick Flor, Ancient Runes. And last, but not least, Oliver Cross, Arithmacy. Unfortunately, our other professors have further things to tend to, and cannot join us for dinner tonight."

"Hello all, I'm Harry Porder. It's a pleasure to meet you all. This is my close friend, and soon to be assistant, Remus Grupin." It felt weird introducing himself to McGonagal, but he knew he couldn't avoid awkward moments like this.

Glad that the introductions and first impressions were over, Harry started a bit of small talk with Jack Hunter, who was sitting beside him. "So, you come from America?"

"Yeah, this is only my first year here too. Coming from the U.S. to here is a major change. You have no idea what it's like. I'm just coming to terms with calling the jon the loo," he said with a chuckle. They continued for awhile, and Harry started to like this guy more and more. He was only twenty-two or so, and had an interesting American vocabulary and accent.

"Wow, America seems so exciting. I'll have to visit sometime soon," Harry mused.

"If you'd like I could give you some books on the history. Some of it is really very fascinating, if your into things like that."

"I would really like that. I've been looking for something to read about. I've tried magical history, but I just couldn't get into it. I don't know much of it. I was brought up without the knowledge of magic at all." He was about to elaborate, but stopped himself before saying too much.

"Oh, are you mugleborn?" he asked. There was no harshness in his voice simply curiosity, which surprised Harry. Whenever he heard anyone talk about magical blood, they usually had previously formed thought about muggleborns.

"No, I'm not a muggleborn, I just grew up without magic. It's a long story, maybe some other time I'm fill you in but, it's way too much for tonight." Jack accepted the answer, and moved onto a new topic; one fully accepted by Harry.

"So, do you play quidditch?"

Reus watched with delight as Harry talked with Jack. He seemed like a nice fellow, and it was good for Harry to have another friend to talk to. He turned himself back to the conversation he had been having with the Arithmacy professor, Oliver Cross.

Lunch went well; better than expected at least. McGonagal still seemed a bit apprehensive about having an adolescent teaching at Hogwarts, but didn't say anything more that when he was introduced. Harry and Remus headed back to their temporary living quarters after successfully filling themselves. Tomorrow Harry and Remus would be showed around the castle by one of the professors. It would be boring for them, considering they had attended the school for years, and probably knew the castle better than any of the professors.

The tour guide was McGonagal, probably assigned by Dumbledore, in order for her to get another, better impression. Even as they passed things that McGonagal didn't point out, Harry stayed mostly quiet, only participating in the small talk. Remus on the other hand seemed to easily connect with the professor. They talked about anything and everything. When the tour was over, she dropped them off where they were staying. "Mr. Porder, you do seem to be qualified for the job, but I still have many questions. You do not seem to want to answer any of them, so I will be keeping an eye on you."

"Very well, professor. I was expecting as much, and I accept this your suspicions. Have a good day, ma'am." He nodded curtly, and entered the apartment. Remus took a bit longer to say good bye but then followed Harry inside.

"Now that wasn't too bad, was it?" he asked.

"Yeah, not for you. You're such a suck up. I can see know why you weren't in detention as much as my dad and Sirius were," Harry answered with a grin. Remus hit him over the head for his remark.

The weeks flew past Harry and Remus while they became affiliated with their coworkers. Harry and Jack became quick friends, and spent a lot of time together. Remus either was with those two, or McGonagal going over some papers that Harry couldn't care less about.

Early morning on the thirty-first of August, Harry could be found on the opposite side of the lake, running. His morning ritual since they were sent into the past included two laps around the lake and an hour or so of training in the Room of Requirements. Remus was fully aware of these events, and didn't approve of them, but he kept his mouth shut. He knew even if he said something, Harry would continue it anyway, and become angry with Remus for trying to stop him from doing something he wanted to do.

Harry finished his morning run and made his way through the castle to the Room of Requirements as he had so many mornings in a row. This time though, he was stopped by Jack. "Well, Harry, I have to admit. You never cease to surprise me. I never pictured you as a morning person. Then again, I rarely see the morning, so I wouldn't have a very good idea of what a morning person looks like," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, this is the first time I've ever seen you much before noon. What have we done right that you could grace us with your presence so early in the morn?" Harry asked jokingly.

Jack glared at him, and replied. "For your information, Porder, I'm trying to get back into the routine of waking in the AM. School does start for the kids tomorrow, you know. By the way, what are you doing up so early?"

"Well, if you weren't hiding in your quarters every other morning, you would know that I've been up this early every morning since I've been here. I'm not much of a late sleeper."

"Well what do you do? I mean, you're not really just roaming the halls by the looks of you." Harry looked down at himself to see what Jack was talking about. It took about a less than a half of a second to realize. He was completely soaked in sweat all down his front, and halfway down his back. Without thinking, he tore off his shirt, in order to cool himself off. "Unless you want to break a fair few of school rules when the students get here, I suggest you don't do that again. They'll be the same age as you, and I'm sure you know what raging hormones feel like," he said with a smirk. Harry blushed, but managed to give the man in front of him a glare.

"Well, Professor Hunter, you're not so much older than I am. I'm sure you haven't forgotten the feeling."

Jack looked at him in mock astoundment. "Are you suggesting that I'm not thoroughly matured, and that I'll fall for one of my students? Maybe in June I'll whisk my pretty lady away and we'll elope together." Harry laughed. "That would make for an interesting year next year, don't you think?" Harry nodded and started walking. Jack followed.

"So are you sure you're going to stay a professor here next year? I mean, I have no clue what I'm doing," Harry asked his friend.

"Yeah, sure why not. I love to teach, and I do a damn good job when I want to, if I do say so myself. I mean, once you find exactly what you want to do, I say take it and run." His answer gave Harry a few things to think about for his future, but that's if he has a future. Winning the fight against Voldemort didn't look promising at the moment.

"Yeah, but I don't know if this is really what I want to do. You may be forgetting, but I'm only sixteen. Most guys my age have no idea what they're going to do after school. I figure though, I may just find me a wife, have me some kids, send them to school, and live off of my inheritance. That would be the life, wouldn't it?" Jack was looking at him like he had five heads now.

"Inheritance? Inheritance from who?"

Harry thought about whether or not he should tell Jack about his life at 'home'. He relented by telling him a bit, but not enough for him to be suspicious. "My parents." He looked at him like he was crazy.

"You lost your parents, and no else but you and Remus know about it? Are you kidding?"

"Nope." He sighed. "I was just over a year. Don't remember much about them either. Most I've got is pictures and Remus. He was a good friend of my parents, you know."

"How are you so cool about talking about them. I mean if something happened to my parents, I would be a mess. But watching you talk about it like this is... I don't know... insane?" No matter how hard he tried, Jack just couldn't understand how a kid who lost his parents at an age earlier than he remembers could talk so freely about them.

"I told you, I was only a year old. I don't talk about them much though." Jack nodded, but didn't say anything. He didn't want to push the subject much further. If Harry trusted him enough to share something as close as this, he didn't want to lose that trust. Before he knew it, Harry realized they were nearly to the entrance of the Room of Requirements. He didn't want to share the room, but he didn't have anywhere else to lead Jack. He sighed and continued.

"So where are we going?" Jack asked.

"I'll only tell you if you promise you won't tell anybody, including the headmaster, about it. It's kinda my own secret about the castle." He was hooked now. What could be so secretive that he didn't want the headmaster to know.

"Okay, just tell me." Harry laughed. He looked like an excited three year old. Then his expression changed to a glare in Harry's direction. "Just tell me."

"Fine. It's called the Room of Requirements, and it's just that. The room gives you anything you need." He still looked skeptical, so Harry decided to just show him. "Just come with me."

They went the rest of the way, and walked three times in front of the wall, wishing for what they wanted. Harry opened the door that appeared. Jack gaped.

**A/N: Okay they're in the past, just like I promised. And I know I put a lot of plot into a short amount of text, but I hind of want to get this story going. Now that school's out (today was oficially my last day) I'm gonna try to update a bit faster. I'm not gonna promise anything... but I'm gonna try. I love reading reviews, so if you would... thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Jack sputtered for words as he looked into the room he had just created. He walked past the wall three times, and when the door appeared, the room behind it was exactly what he wished for. "This place'll never stop amazing me," he mumbled. Harry chuckled. "So how did you come across this place?" he asked as they made themselves comfortable in the chairs provided.

"I guess I'm just good at things like that. When I was in school, I found a hidden chamber when I was twelve. People had been looking for it for centuries. I guess it's just a weird talent of mine." Jack smiled.

"So what do you do when you come in here, anyway. I highly doubt that you would come in here this early in the morning just to sit around."

"Oh, come on, man. I already showed you one of my secrets," he said while gesturing to the room they were in. "You can't expect me to share them all in one morning. And remember, you're sworn to secrecy about this place. You can't tell anyone."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I wish I could though. You don't mind if I use it though. You know, with the student I'm going to fall madly in love with. I think our first time should be somewhere special, and let me tell you, this is some place special." Jack looked over at Harry to see a dumbfounded and shocked expression, and then burst out laughing. "I kidding, jeez." Harry shivered at the thought of sharing a room with someone who's only using it for sex.

"Yeah, I guess you can use it, just don't bring any teenage girls in here with you." Jack laughed again.

"Good deal."

Jack left after that to do whatever he had to do, and Harry could finally get some training in. He decided to cut the training short though, because it was already nearing 7:30. He only did about a half an hour of physical training, and then sat down with some books in order to find something useful during a duel. He finished up early, and went back to wake Remus up, like he did every morning.

"Come on, Mooney. Wakey, Wakey! We have to get everything ready for tomorrow. And you've got to help me!" Remus groaned, and rolled over. The morning was definitely the worst part of the day (except on full moons of coarse). "I'm not gonna be so nice anymore. If you're not up in sixty seconds with your feet at least on the floor..." He left the threat open ended for Remus to use his imagination. Apparently though, he didn't take the threat seriously enough, because after sixty seconds, he still wasn't up. "Okay, Mooney. Don't say I didn't warn you!" With that, he conjured a bucked of ice water, and levitated it over his head. "You asked for it." And he poured it over his head.

Not surprisingly, he was up out of bed in about a millisecond, chasing Harry through the halls. "What the hell! What'd ya do that for? I was getting up, couldn't you tell?"

"Well, that's some bull shit if I ever heard it," Harry replied. When they got to the Great Hall, Harry seemed to remember that he was a wizard, and had the power of magic. He whipped out his wand, and without an incantation, Remus stopped right in his tracks.

"Bloody hell, Harry. Where'd you learn that?" He was still stuck in probably in an extremely uncomfortable position. Harry only smiled.

"So now tell me, Remus. Are you gonna get up from now on when I so politely ask you?" he asked with an evil glint in his eyes.

"I know that look. Oh, god, how much you look like your father." His voice dropped a bit lower, but Harry was close enough to hear it. "Oh bugger, I'm in deep shit." Harry smile reminded Remus of a maniac, and the glint in his eyes wasn't helping either. "What are you planning on doing, Harry?"

"Oh, nothing... yet."

Harry released him from the bind, and sat down to breakfast. Remus started to as well, but Harry stopped him. "Why, Remus, are you really going to sit here with these wonderful people looking like that? I don't think they would appreciate that too much." Going from an evil glint to much too polite was quite crazy. He shook his head to clear his eyes, nodded, and turned back to his quarters to change.

"If you don't mind me asking, Mr. Porder, what was that spell you used on our dear Remus? I must admit your soundless magic is quite impressive," Dumbledore remarked.

"Well, I was doing a bit of personal reading this morning and I came upon a charm. It's called the halting charm. It's quite interesting actually. The person stops immediately as the spell is performed, and no longer continue what he or she is doing. Most people don't know though, that this charm doesn't prevent them from moving at all. They can go backwards in their motions, but that tends to confuse most people." He was nearly done explaining when Dumbledore interrupted.

"I know all about the halting charm, my boy. The spell I meant was the one which forced Mr. Grupin back to his quarters. Soundless and wandless, I must say, I am very impressed."

Harry blushed a bit at his complement, but explained anyway. "Actually sir, this is one of my own spells. I was working on creating one for school last term, but this wasn't the outcome I had wanted. I haven't named it, because I don't really plan on registering it. It sounds a bit like Legimency, but it's much easier, and the theory is quite different. It's quite simple actually; a third student could easily learn and perform it, with a wand of coarse. When I practiced it with a wand, the movements were intricate, so to have the person concentrate on them and get distracted. Then you open their mind with your own, and put a thought into it. For instance, I told Remus to go back to his quarters and change. They confuse the new thoughts with their own, and go with what feels right. It doesn't work one hundred percent of the time, especially when the newly placed thought in their head is outrageous. They still have to use their judgment to decide which thought is more sensible."

"You will never cease to impress me will you, Mr. Porder?" Dumbledore asked rhetorically. Harry blushed even darker. "I just have to ask to see any of your notes on this spell of yours. And if you have any others, I would love to see them. I don't understand why you don't want to register this one though. It could be quite handy some time."

"Yes, but it didn't work for the assignment. We were told to create a variation of another spell that could be used in a dual. This spell would take much too long, and the person casting it would have a large chance of being hit by his or her opponent."

"Quite true, my boy. Quite true."

Breakfast after that went quite smoothly. Remus rejoined the table, and couldn't remember having a spell cast on him other than the halting charm. The late morning and afternoon were spent going over and putting finalizing touches to the lesson plans for the first few weeks. Whenever they got to the seventh year lessons, Harry had to make sure they were absolutely perfect each time. Harry's excuse was that they were older than him, and he didn't want to make a fool out of himself, but Remus had a strong suspicion that it was because his parents would be in that class.

Harry went to bed jittery and nervous that night about the next day. He had decided that he wouldn't do his morning routine, and try to get a little more sleep in the morning.

He did just that, and was awakened at 10:30 by an ice cold bucket of water and Remus standing over head smiling like a lunatic. "Oh, come on, Remus. I have been up at 5:00 every morning since we got here, and you want to wake me up, expecting revenge? The earliest you've been up is 8:00. Sorry, buddy I'm going back to my well deserved rest." He wandlessly levitated him over to and out the door. Before the door was even closed, Harry was perfectly dry, and Remus extremely agitated. How could he get awakened by an ice cold bucket of water to the face and not be mad about it? This was supposed o be the perfect revenge, but if he didn't get mad, there was really no point. He stomped away to his own quarters in attempt to think of another way to get Harry back.

Harry stayed locked up in his room for the rest of the day, doing whatever. No one really knew what he was doing, but that's only because no one really cared. He came out with just about a half of an hour to spare before the train arrived at Hogsmeade.

"What were you doing all day?" Jack asked. "I haven't seen you since yesterday."

"I was working on some my spells. You know, the ones that Dumbledore wants to see? I wrote them up professionally. So now he has something to actually read."

"He didn't want them written up, he just wanted to see your notes. You do realize that you made more work for yourself, and now he's going to try even harder to try and get you to register them."

"I know he will, but I won't give in. If I don't want them registered, I won't let him force me into it, or copy them." Jack just shrugged, and left.

Soon enough, the Carriages arrived, holding all the students. Harry's stomach was tied in knots, and by Remus' face, his wasn't much better. He would see his former self, and childhood best friends in a few minutes, it made sense that he would be nervous as well.

"Are you all right, Harry?" McGonagal asked. She was sitting next to him, and could tell something was wrong.

"It's nothing, I'll be fine," he replied. She just nodded and left to go fetch the first years. Even twenty years ago, she still did everything the same.

The Great Hall opened, and the older students came pouring in. Some looked ecstatic to be back at Hogwarts, but then there were others that already looked home sick. Harry stared at the students, trying to find at least one of five specific people. Lily wouldn't be with James, because it wasn't until later this year that they finally become friends, and eventually more. There it was, a spot of red. Lily's hair could be picked out of anything. It was bright red, and absolutely beautiful. He smiled as they made eye contact. Everyone was right; looking at her eyes was like looking at his own in a mirror. It was amazing.

While he was busy looking his mother over, he missed his dad and fellow Marauders come in and sit down. They were all laughing about something, probably about a past prank, or one they planned on pulling this upcoming year. There he was; his dad. They were almost identical. The only thing different was that Harry's features were a bit softer, and he was a little bit shorter.

No one seemed to notice that there was a new teacher sitting at the head table, let alone three. They all seemed content on keeping to their own conversations, until the doors swung open for last time for that night. McGonagal led the first years through the aisle between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. The sorting began with Christine Ables and ended thirty minutes later with Andrew Yeland. A few people seemed to notice the new professors now, but as soon as the food appeared, they were drawn back to their own tables.

"Is it always this lonely sitting up?" Harry asked McGonagal who was now sitting next to him again.

"Sometimes. This is always the worst day though, because the students all have to talk to each other and catch up. We're just the supervisors, we're not one of them." He sighed; this was not going to be as fun as he expected.

Once the food was cleared, Dumbledore called for attention. "Welcome back to a new year, here at Hogwarts! I ask the older students to please welcome the newer ones, and help them if they need it. The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students, and please beware of the Whomping Willow on the grounds as well. We have quite a few new professors this year, and I want you to make them feel welcome as well. On the far end we have Professor Hunter. He will be our new Care of Magical Creatures professor." There was a polite round of applause, which was slightly louder from a specific section of girls at the Hufflepuff table. "Seated next to him is our Defense Against the Dark Arts assistant, Professor Grupin." There was another spell of applause, and Harry was sure he saw the Marauders give each other questioning looks. "And on my other side, we have Professor Porder, our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." There was a stunned silence before the applause came. Everyone in the hall immediately recognized the similaries between James and Harry. This was sure to make an interesting year.

**Wow... I'm doing good! I'll still try to update fast, but don't expect them to be as fast as they're coming right now. I really wan tot thank my reviewers keep it going please!**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Harry slept a bit better that night, knowing the first impressions were over. Every student recognized similarities between Harry and James, but little did he know, that was not the worst of it. The first day of classes proved to be a long one. Each class he had people seemed distant, as if not sure whether to trust him. He overheard some of the students later talking about how James didn't trust him, so why should they?

'Well, it seems dad had quite an impression on the rest of the students. I guess I'll just havge to try harder to win his approval.' When Harry told Remus his thoughts, he told him not to worry about it, and his dad would come around.

The next day, his first class of the morning was the sixth year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. He was quite nervous and asked Remus to come along. He said he would have loved to, but he didn't want to cause anymore trouble if someone recognized him. So how Harry stood at the front of the classroom alone waithing for the class to arrive.

Lily Evans was the first to arrive with a group of friends. He smiled warmly at them all, and they smiled back a bit unsure. "Hi I'm Lily Evans," she said.

"Professor Porder, but I'm not sure how long you all will be calling me that. I don't really like the sound of it much, what do you think?" He was trying to inniciate convesation, but the girls just seemed a bit startled.

"I think it sounds just fine," Lily commented, still a bit unsure. They took their seats and waited with him in awkward silence until the others came. The class slowly filled, and the Maraurders arrived as the bell rang.

"Perfectly on time, like always," Sirius commented.

"Yes, very good, but take your seats. My name is Professor Porder, but in here you all can call me Harry." Whispers broke out for a bit. Never in the history of Hogwarts were the students allowed to call the professors by their first name. "But when you see me outside of here," he continued. "I think the other professors would appreciate if you call me Professor."

"Okay, _Harry,_" James emphasized. "Tell me why you're gonna let us call you by your first name. I mean... that's just weird."

Harry had already thought of an excuse for this, so he smiled and answered. "Well, as you can probably tell, I'm not any older than most of you. I'm only sixteen. My birthday was in July. So I thought it might be weird if you called me professor."

James looked thoughtful for a minute as if trying to find something wrong with that, and just as his face admitted defeat, Remus spoke up. "If you're only sixteen, how are you a fully qualified wizard?"

"Well, I would tell you my life story if that's what you want, but there isn't enough time in the day. If you want to make sure I am qualified enough though, I'm sure Prfessor Dumbledore would have no problem showing you my application." This surely was never offered to a student before either. Each and every student now had their own impression of him, most of which were shocked.

"Alright, now that that is over, I'm going to take roll call." There were many names he recognized especiall last names of fellow students, including Frank Longbottom, Paul Patil and others.

"Okay, the first few weeks will be full of review from things you've since first year though fifth year. Some of it will be quite tedious, but I've never worked with you guys, and I don't know your style. After review, we'll start on curses that are good to know. A bunch of distraction curses will be in there, I've found them useful in duels. Then for a good part of the year we'll be dueling. Then we'll start reviewing what we learned this year. Any qusetions?"

"I've got one," Remus said while raising his hand. "Where did you get your experience you referred to if you're only sixteen? You couldn't have dueled too much."

"First, am I right in assuming you're the one your group over there depends on for the brains of you 'operations' I've heard so much about?" Remus nodded and James Sirius and Peter looked a bit offened. "Well, to answer your question I've had a bit of practicing with dueling. And yes, they were real opponents. I'm pretty sure you're all aware of the people who call themselves Death Eaters? But if you want to talk about them in here, I would appreciate if you called them Voldemort's Slaves, because that's all they treally are." A shudder passed though the room as he said Voldemort's name. "Some of them actually have skill in dueling to tell you the truth. Others are quite pathetic though," he said with a look that showed he thought the Death Eaters really were pathetic.

"You've dueled Death Eaters at the age of sixteen?" James asked, clearly showing that he didn't beleive Harry.

"Voldemort's Slaves? Yes."

"And you're still here to tell the tale? Because from what I've heard, Death Eaters are quite nasty. And I've heard from first hand sources, my dad is an auror, you know."

"I do give some credit where credit is do, but some of Voldemort's slaves are really quite pathetic. Oh and tell you dad congratulations about being an auror for me." James looked quite upfronted.

"My dad is highly respected, and I won't have you mock him!"

"I'm not. I simply give him my congratulations."

"_And _you dare say You-Know-Who's name? The only other person's mouth that I've ever heard that name come from is Dumbledore's. Do you say it because you aren't afraid. Because if you do, you are quite foolish."

He could see Remus and others glaring at James for insulting a teacher, but he answered anyways. "Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself." They stared at each other not blinking until James broke it due to Remus digging his elbow into his side. "Okay let's get started. Pair yourselves into twos and stand up." When everyone was standing, he vanished the desks and chairs. "Put yourselves into duel stance with your wands at the ready. I'll come correct your grip if it's needed."

He walked around and corrected quite a few grips. Lily and all of the Marauders had it perfect, but hewasn't surprised. When it came to Peter, Harry didn't even touch him. Who knew if he were already one of Voldemort's Slaves.

"Okay good, now those of you whose grip I changed, try all this review with it like that. We're going to start simple with the Expelliarmus. Your are to disarm your opponent only, and the opponent is not to put up a sheild. Ready? Go." As soon as 'go' was muttered, wands were flying through the room. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a wand pointed at him, and heard the spell muttered. He immediately put up a sheild wandlessly.

He spun around as the spell hit him and saw a surprised look on his dad's face. "I thought you said no sheilds," he said with an attitude.

"Yes, I did say that, didn't I? But I think I also said you were pointing your wands at your opponent, not your professor. Ten points from Gryffindor. Good Job." That last sentance slippe dout before he could help himself. Lily glared hard at James from across the room for getting points taken off from their house.

The rest of the class period went mostly smoothly, but Harry couldn't help but shame himself. He had decided ebfore that he wanted to get on his dad's good side, but it seemed like that would never happen. He was still the same person he was in Snape's penseive.

At the end of class, Lily stayed to talk to him. This time she was alone. "I want to thank you for today."

"I may be wrong, but it isn't normal for a student to thank a professor for a lesson."

"No not that," she said a little sheepishly. "What I mean is you put Potter in place today. He has no right talking to you like that , and before you came here, no one his age could put him in his place and make him shut up. I think having you here hopefully will help him mature a little." They started walking to the Great Hall together. "And as you can see, he needs it."

They went the rest of the way to luch talking lightly and then split when they entered. "So you and Lily are getting along nicely then, are you?" Remus asked as Harry sat down.

"Actually yes we are, for your information."

"I thought you would."

He told Remus about his first class with his parents while eating lunch in the Great Hall, and he just laughed. "Don't worry," he told him. "He'll come around. I promise."

"So what did you do with yourself this morning, while I was teaching, _all alone?_" Harry asked accusingly. He still didn't think it was fair that he had to teach while Remus could do whatever the hell he wanted to do.

"Actaully I was looking throught some old documents. And then I was looking for something in my stuff, and I found a random notebook completely full of notes." Harry paled. He had lost his notebook soon after they got here. "I looked through it a bit, and then I recognized the handwriting." He paused as if waiting for Harry to say something, but was greeted by silence. "Why didn't you tell me that's what you were doing in the library last year! Do you know how valuble these could be? I mean making up your own spells and charms is a big deal, Harry!"

"I know, but I don't want people to know about them. At least all them, which is why I kept them a secret. It'll help in the war, but they'll work against us too if they fall into the wrong hands. I'm going to teach some of them this year, but not all of them. I don't want all of my secrets out." He looked at Remus as if begging him to understand, and then he saw it on his face.

"You're right. I'm sorry, but for me to keep this a secret, you have to do me a favor," he said with a smile.

"What do I have to do?" He asked a little worried.

"You have to teach me them." At this Harry laughed and agreed. They enjoyed the rest of their lunch in less important discussion. Little did they know that Dumbledore beside them had heard their entire whispered conversation, and wanted to know more.

He made a mental note to ask Harry about the notebook some time, and ask why he is so into the war.

After the rest of classes, Dumbledore called Harry up to his office to talk to him about this notebook of his. If it would really help the war then why didn't he at least show him? That would make sense. There was a knock at the door and Harry entered.

"You wanted to talk to me, sir?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but before we start, please call me Albus. We are on the same staff. You are not one of my students, but I have heard that students call some professor by their first name, so this should not be odd for you," he said with a wink. "But yes, Harry I did want to talk to you about something other than what your students call you. I overheard you and your friend Remus this afternoon during lunch. A few comments sparked my interest."

Before he could continue, Harry interupted. "I'm sorry to say sir, I don't think I can tell you much about it. It is supposed to be kept a secret. It was a bit of an accident that Remus even found yout, you see. I've been trying to keep them a secret for my own use."

"Yes, yes, I heard. I understand as much, but what I don't understand is why you are so interested in being a part of this war. You are only sixteen and there is no such reason for you to be so involved. Unless there is a reason that I am unaware," he said in an accusing tone

"I'm sorry, sir, there is a lot you don't know about me and there is even more that I can't tell you. This is one of those things that you will find out eventually, but not now. Not yet. I'm sorry." With that, he got up from his chair, and left.

"See I told you, Remus. I hae to keep these things secret." Harry had just finished telling him what happened in Dumbledore's office that evening, and was now trying to convince him how important it was to keep quiet about this notebook.

"Your right," Remus admitted. "I'm sorry for bringing it up then. But bow that that's over, teach me something from that book of yours." He said with a wolfish smile.

**So sorry about the long wait from the last update. Sorry! I got a new computer! YAY! So maybe I'll be able to update a little faster, but then again I have to fight my sister for it. There were a few reviews that I got that had some questions, so instead of me boring you with the answers here, I'll try and get them into my bio soon. That's not a promise...but I'll try! umm...just keep reviewing I guess...PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Harry and Remus spent the rest of the night working on various spells that Harry had invented. Some of them were more diffucul than others, but that is to be expected. Once Remus had learned a fair few, they started going over which ones Harry would teach his students. "What about this one?" Harry asked.

He was pointing to the one at the top of the page. _'Spinning spell. This spell is used to spin your opponent. The effect is that they will end faceing outward from the dual. Usually the opponent will be confused enough to realize that they need to turn around. Many duels can be won because of confusion and distraction because the person does not have enough space in his or her brain. While the adrenaline pumps through the body, the brain focuses on one thing. When that one thing is changed, it is hard to figure out what is wrong. Most sheild charms will block this spell. _Beneath this was an explanation about how he founded the spell and the reference spells used to create it.

"Yeah, that one sounds good. And plus, it's not one of the more brutal ones," he said with a smirk. "You can teach it to all of your classes, right? I mean it's not too hard is it? Just make sure they can all do sheild charms."

"Yeah, all right."

After they worked for awhile, Remus bid farewell, but Harry did not go to sleep yet. He pulled out a book from under his bed. It's not that he was ashamed or that he wanted to hide this work from anyone, it was only that he wanted to work alone. The cover read, _Meeting with the Dead._ The book was not as dark as the title portrayed. Harry was looking for some way to talk to his parents and Sirius again. Since the dream he had before he left for the past, he had been trying to find out what itreally was. The name of having dreams with the dead were called _mortuus somnium. _The most common dreams of the dead allow the living person to communicate with the dead. There are some rarer cases where communication is prohibited. It takes a strong wizard or whitch of the dead to perform these. They also must have an important reason to only send a message, but not converse.

The next few paragraphs explained how it is done from the afterlife, which Harry read many times.

_In the afterlife, a witch and wizard still have their magical ability, but a wand is no longer needed. It may make the wizard/witch more powerful in the afterlife if they are buried with their wand, but it is not important. The dead are able to watch the undead, and must before preforming this spell. They have to watch the subject, because they have to know them completely. Knowing the person before they died is a great advantage. This will sometimes take years to fully understand the person as an individual. If the spell is performed before the undead target is not completely understood, then the spell could either be directed to the wrong person, or the wrong spell will be delivered. _

_The rare occurences when the dead only wish to send a message take much more time to prepare. It is not completely understood how it s performed by the dead, but it is guessed to be similar to the normal _mortuus somnium_. A very powerful witch or wizard must perform the spell._

The next few paragraphs described the possibilities of the tecnique to perform the spell to only send a message, but none of then seemed valid to Harry, so he put the book back under his bed and layed down. This scool year would surely be interesting. Voldemort is bound to make a move soon, considering they were in the midst of a war. But all they could do now was wait until it did happen. But now that Harry thought about it, it didn't really make sense. Why did they have to wait around for Voldemort to attack. As soon as they had their own 'army' ready on the light side, they should be able to attack as well. Would that defeat the purpose of calling themselves light though? He fell into a disturbed sleep thinking all of these thoughts.

Harry woke still tired the next morning. He had woken many times during the night thinking he heard his alarm go off. In reality of coarse, it didn't and he just woke at random times. There were bags under his eyes and many professors and students alike asked him if he was feeling all right throughout the day. Only it just felt like the entire day had passed. Really, he was still sitting at breakfast, fast alseep with his face in his grits.

Remus debated waking him or not, and he decided he amy as well let him sleep, but in that case he would have to make sure he got a picture of this. So he summoned his camera and snapped a picture, which woke Harry up. _'Damn he's a light sleeper,' _ Remus thought. Within a blink of an eye Harry was standing up with his wand in his hand. "Chill out, Harry. It as only a camera. I thought maybe you'd be used to those," he said with a wink. Harry knew he was talking about Colin Creevey, but didn't say anything and just glared.

When he sat back down he noticed most of the hall had just seen what went on and he blushed a little. He noticed a few awed faces, afew smiling, and then he saw the Marauders whispering to each other. Harry's curiosity got the better of him, so he sent a wandless, wordless spell at them which enabled him to hear what they were saying.

"There's definately something up with him," he heard James saying. "I mean he's only sixteen and he's teaching, we call him by his first name, he calls his master by his name, and whatever else we don't know about him." He was ticking the things off on his fingers.

From a few seats down, a voice could be heard talking to them. "Just because you don't know everything about him doesn't mean he's one of You-Know-Who's Salves. I think it's very brave of him to say his name, and surely he is against him." Lily was a bit heated seeing that they were talking about their new professor. They didn't even know him, and they were trash talking him. There's nothing worse than that in her opinion.

"Well, my little flower, come here and tell me what you think of him, because from here it sounds like you've got a crush on our professor, but that can't be right. You're ging to be my future wife." Lily gave James her ghardest, coldest glare, and walked out of the hall. Her group of friends followed.

"I agree with you both," Remus said turning back to the conversation. "I think he's a little suspicious, but he's gotta be against You-Know-Who. I just got this feeling."

"Yeah, that's only because you're already his favorite in class."

Harry ended the spell then and turned back to his breakfast. "You know, eavesdropping is not very nice," said the older Remus sitting next to him.

"How did you know?"

"You concentrate to hard on it. Anyone within about a five meter radius could hear it," he said with a smirk. Harry looked around and noticed a few professors trying but failing to discreetly listen to their conversation. Harry blushed for the second time that morning.

The day went pretty smoothly. He didn't have to worry about the Gryffindor sixth years until tomorrow. Maybe by then he might have a little more sleep under his belt. All he could think about now was getting into his bed in his quarters adn falling fast asleep until morning. Sleep. Ah, that would be nice.

Once the day was finally over, Harry was making his way to his quarters and slepp just as planned but was stopped in the hallway by Jack Hunter. "Hey, man. Haven't seen you around much. Been hiding from me in youer room?" he asked kiddingly.

"I've been a bit busy, you should know. I don't see how you have this much energy. I'm beat."

"Yeah, I've suddenly got an addiction to coffee," was his reply.

"I feel like I've got an adiction to slepp but whenever I get a chance to actually do it, I can't stay aslepp for the life of me." Jack nodded his understanding. He obviously was using coffee only to make it through the day.

"Well, anyway, I've been thinking. You and I should have a lesson together. You know, you teach adrk magical creatures, right? I can get a hold of a few of them, and you probably have a bit more information on them than I do. Get it? The kids get information from you and get to see them from me."

"Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good. Just remind me when I'm not falling asleep in front of you. We'll go over the details then." Jack obviously got the hint, and left Harry to continue on his way.

He collapsed on his bed once he got there, and slept until the next morning. When he woke he felt completely refreshed, but it was still early. He got up and changed, ready for a training session in the Room of Requirements.

He walked past the blank wall three times, wishing for a room to train in. He opened the door, and found an empty room just like he asked. Once inside he wished for an opponent of the same skill level, and suddenly, there was one right in front of him. He was always the one to inniciate the dual so he was always ready.

He sent the first spell, hitting his opponent in the side, only causing a tear in its dark robes. The dual got steadily worse, each sporting their own injuries. Harry was completely focused until the room started to change around him.

His opponent hit him precisely in the stomach with a blue jet of light. He froze. His body was racked with pain that was almost unbareable. He had been studying distraction curses for a long time now, but he hadn't been planning on his oppo9nent using them. _'Damn,' _he thought _'What spell did he use to change the room, or did he just wish it this way. Can a figment of imagination wish the room to change?'_ Ashe was pondering these thing, the door opened without him noticing.

Lily Evan walked into the Room of Requirement to a surprising sight. One ofher favorite professors was lying on the ground in obvious pain. She gasped and ran over to him.

"My god, Harry. Are you okay. Well, obviously not." She started babbling to herself, forgetting the problem in front of her until Harry said something.

"Get Professor Grupin," was all he could manage to get out. Lily left in search of Remus. His opponent had disappeared, and now he had to wait for him to get here to do the counter spell. It really sucked having your own spell used against you in battle. He was already used to the pain from practices, but not nearly for this long.

It seemed like forever until Lily returned with Remus. "_Poena alica_, " was all he could croak out. This was what he named his spell. It was really lucky Harry had taught him some of the spell he had invented.

Once the spell was released, Harry sighed and sat up. Lily was staring in fright, afraid that something might still happen. "What was that spell, and who put it on you?" she asked.

"It was my own fault. Don't worry about it. Just get back to your common room and be ready for class today. Maybe I'll mention it or something." She nedded and left.

"You okay?" Remus asked. Harry nodded, still recovering from the spell. "You know, you really should have someone else in here while you train in case something like this happens again."

"Would you like to join me next time? I was in here by a quarter past five."

"No. Are you kidding? Do you know the last time I saw 5:15 in the morning? That's insane." Harry smiled and gave him an _I-told-you-so_ look, and they left. The room sat there just like that for the next person to come along, then it would change, and the person would have no idea that a duel had gone on in there.

Harry showered and got ready for the day in less than a half an hour. He was on his way to breakfast when he met up with Lily. "Are you all right, Harry? It's pretty scary when a girl walks into a room she thought no one else knew about and finds one of her professors laying there under a spell causing them harm."

"Yeah. Sorry about that. Didn't mean to scare ya. I was just practicing dueling you know, so I don't make a fool in front of you guys when I try to teach it later this year." That was a lie. "And when you came in, the room started to change and it distracted me. My opponent caught me, and the you found me."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything. Who was you opponent? I didn't see anyne else there. What was that spell anyways? I don't think I've ever seen anything like it other than the Crutacious, but you weren't screaming in pain or anything. Oh my gosh, it wasn't the Crutacious was it? That's illegal, you know."

"I know, I know. It wasn't the Crutacious. It is illegal, like you said, but that doesn't stop people from using it anyway. As for my opponent, I wished it there. As you probably know, the room gives you anything you wish for, so I wished for someone there, and when you came in it disappeared."

"Oh. You never said what spell it was though."

"You never give up finding out any information, do you?" he asked jokingly. She blushed, but didn't say any thing. "It's a spell that I made up myself, so don't go looking for it in the librry, 'cause you won't find it. I might go over it in class today. Now that someone knows about it, it's pretty useless to keep it a secret."

"I can keep it a secret, if you want," she offered. "I won't tell, I promise."

"I know you wouldn't tell anyone intentionally, but could you throw off an Imperious Curse? See what I mean?" She nodded and they continued into the hall.

**Okay, I'm going on vacation and then I start sports like the next week, so the summer at home is pretty much over. I'm gonna still try to keep updating. I want ot actually finish this one. I didn't really get that many reviews last chapter, but those of you who did Thanks a bunch. I hope you like this one.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

The seventh year class that day seemed a bit confused at the change in lesson plan. Harry first told them to take out a quill and parchment contridicting the usual. There were several groans, but he ignored them.

"What's this all about?" James' rude tone rang out. "I thought we were going through review. We know everything we're reviewing, why do we need to be taking notes?" His tone suggested he knew everything he was talking about.

"Well, originally, we were just going to do review, but I thought you all might be getting a bit bored of it by now. Am I right?" There were several nods around the class. "Okay then I'm going to switch it up a bit today. Is that okay with you, James?"

"Whatever," was the response.

"Alright, continuing now. This spell won't be found in any text book or library book, so that's why you've got to write it all down. Make sure you've got everything I say written on your paper. All of it's important." He recited most parts of the spell from memory, but looked to his notebook for a few refferences to answer questions. When he was finished, he asked if there were any more questions. The majority of the class raised their hands. "Okay, I guess I didn't do as thorough job as I had thought. Er...how about Eleanor? What's your question?"

"Before we started taking notes, you said this spell wouldn't be found in any book. Why not?"

"A pretty good question. That's because it's not a registered spell, mening the minisry doesn't know about it. I'll be teaching these throughout the year." He answered.

"If the spell isn't registered, then isn't it illegal? And how do you know about it any way?" James called out once again. Harry hated whe he did this. The idea of Snape being right about his father sent chills down his back.

"Well, yes, technically this spell is illegal, but it's not lethal so there is no extreme punishment you could get from using it. And answer me a question now. If you are in a duel, and you have knowledge of a spell that your opponent doesn't, that gives you an advantage, doe it not? Now imagine you are dueling one of Voldemort's Slaves. You use it on them. No what? They don't knwo the counter curse, and you can finish the duel being victorious. And that's why I will teach you some this like this throughout the year."

"Okay whatever. But you never answered my other question. How do you know about it?"

"It doesn't matter as long as I know what I'm talking about."

"Professor," a small voice started from behind him.

"Harry," he corrected.

"Right... Harry." He turned to look at who was talking and realized it was the only other person in the class ho knew what he was talking about. "Why don't you just answer? It's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's wonderful, actually," Lily said.

"Woah, woah, woah. Evans knows about this? What, did you tell her about it in between your snogging sessions?" James smirked as he heard a low rumble of laughter throughout the room. Harry blushed a bit, but not nearly as significant as Lily.

"Very funny, James. You sure are quick to pick things up. Too bad for you though, it's not true. It's kind of an accident that Lily knows about it actually. We bumped into each other while I was practicing and making my lesson plans for today." He turned to Lily and gave her a look that said to go along with whatever he said. "The she asked what it was, and I explained parts of it to her."

"Then what was she talking about 'tell the truth'?" He gave himself a high pitched voice while imitating Lily which made people laugh again. He smiled and acknowledged tyhe laughing students. Harry rolled his eyes at his father's actions.

"I don't think that's any of you business, is it?"

"You won't find it in any book becaus ehe made it up. It's not registered because he didn't want to anyone to know about it. He's only teaching us about it becasue I accidentally found out about it." Lily said with defiance. Then she noticed Harry's defeated expression, and apologized. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry professor,"she gushed.

"Call me Harry. And it's all right." As soon as the information Lily had provided sunk in, the class was filled with conversation. "Okay, whatever. Class dismissed."

"But you never showed us the spell and how it works," James argued.

"Do you want to spend anymore time in my class today?" he asked. After seeing his face he added, "I didn't think so."

James told his friends he would meet up with them, and waited for the rest of the class to clear out of the classroom. "Just because I play a lot of pranks doesn't mean I don't want to learn a spell like this or that I'm stupid or something. I love Defense Against the Dark Arts. It's probably the only class that we really need right now during the war at least. I-"

James wasn't done saying what he needed to, and Harry knew it, but he interrupted anyway. "I know."

"I hate when teachers do that. They say something, and always expect you to know what they're talking about."

"I know that too. I was a student not that long ago, remember? I had to deal with teachers like that too." He took a deep breathe and continued. "I hated it when teachers did that to me too, so I'm going to try to explain it a bit more. What I meant was, I totally agree that you need this class more than anything, and I don't think you're stupid. And it's completely obvious that when you're here you are listening to me even though you pretend like you're not. This war is going to be going on for a long time, trust me I know. And this class is _so _important that people learn something from me. I'm trying thwe best that I can, I'm even giving up some of my own personal knowledge to you so you have a better chance of survival in this war."

"I know, I just hate making it look like I need to hear something someone else has to teach me. I've got this image that I'm completely independant and I don't need anyone's help. If I go to you for advice it'll be like I'm totally dependant on you."

"Is that what you think? I've got news for you then. You don't look independant at all. It looks to me that you need your friends to live. Tell me, what would you do if you didn't have them?" Harry couldn't help but think of Remus as he was saying this, but he tried to keep him mind on track. After James didn't answer, Harry replied, "Exactly, you are dependant on them."

"Yeah, but they don't count, they depend on me too."

"Yeah, I know that, and you all seem like good guys, but you won't let anyone else see that. Only they know who you really are. You should stray away-- not completely-- but let someone else see who you really are."

"You know, I really didn't want to like you. I've been completely evil to you 'caus I really wanted to hate you. I though you would take everything away from me. I mean you should have heard Mooney-- oh, sorry, I mean Remus-- talking about you the other night in the Common Room. He was saying things like you seemed like a good guy and I made fun of him for it. And now I realize I only do things like that because I didn't understand where he was coming from. I wish I could be as good as he is about seeing the genuine person behind the skin is. I guess he's kind of forced to because of his illness-- oops."

"Don't worry about it. I know all about it, probably more than I should." Harry said with a small smile, James couldn't help but give him a suspicious look.

"Thanks for this, I think I kinda needed it," James said offhandedly, but Harry knew he was being completely serious and that he really did need this. "But we gotten to the topic of why I actually stayed after class. Show me how the hell I can cast that spell!" Harry chuckled a bit at seeing his father go from being truthfully sincere to jokingly bossing his professor around.

"I'll tell you what. I can't really do it here, and you don't want me to perform it on you as an example, so why don't you meet me at my office tomorrow night at... say sevenish? You can bring the rest of your pack as well. And I strongly suggest you do becaus ei think Remus might be a little upset if you got to learn it without him." He added a wink at the end and sent him off to his next class with an excuse notice for being late. Harry was sure the teacher, whoever it was, would have a heart attack seeing James Potter walk in late and actually have a late pass.

Harry decided that since hye tyaught his seventh years one of his own spells, he would teach the rest of the students one as well. The lessons went quite well, surprising Harry. Some first years, most second years, and every student older than that accomplished his spell in the first few tries. He taught the same spell to every class throughout the next two days, which made them pass faster.

Before he knew it, it was the night he would be meeting with the Marauders. He had told Remus about it and, he thought it was a brilliant idea, and he was ecstatic to heaar Harry and his father had finally made a truce. The thing that surprised Harry the most was that he had butterflies in his stomach all throughout dinner, especially when he saw one of the four that he would be meeting with tonight. It would be difficult to be civil to Peter, but he might as well try.

**Okay I know it's like super short and it was a really bad ending for a chapter, but I don't really know where to go from here. And plus I'm only working on 3 hours sleep. I'm hella tired. Just read and review, tell me what you think. I WANNA KNOW! I don't know when the next chapter is gonna be up, but there's gonna be some definate male bondage going on, who knows, maybe even some pranks (if I can think of any). Okay until next time my faithful reviewers...**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

It was a quarter to seven when Harry started getting everything ready for the meeting with the Marauders. He would be taking them up to the Room of Requirement. All he had with him was his notebook and his wand. All else would be forgotten once the lesson started.

When the boys arrived, James was leading a group of three others with completely puzzled faces. "I take it you didn't tell them what was said and what was going on tonight?" Harry asked James.

"Nope. I wanted it to be a surprise. I think it's been a big enough of a surprise already that I voluntarily wanted to some and see you." He and Harry both laughed and the boys continued to look on trying to figure out what was going on.

"Okay come in, but don't make yourselves comfortable because we won't be staying here." After seeing an additional confused face, he added, "It's not safe enough here. There's a place where very few people know about. That's where we'll be going."

"Where is it? I betcha we know where it is, right guys?" Sirius challenged.

"Okay, how much do you want to bet? Becasue I'm sure I'll win. Before we finalize that bet, have you ever seen anyone just disappear before on that map of yours?" He ended with a knowing smile.

"You told him about the map?" Sirius exploded at James. "I thought it was supposed to stay a secret. That was _your _rule wasn't it?" Harry suddenly felt bad for what he said, and James sent him a pleading look.

"He didn't tell me. I don't need one of you guys telling me everything. I know things about this castle that very few other people know." James gave him a thankful look, but the boys still were not pleased.

"How did you know about our map?" Remus asked.

"Oh, so you really do have a map? That's good to know," Harry replied. That shut them up quickly. "Okay, now let's get started. First thing's first, James brought you down here to learn the spell we went over in class yesterday. And James is not crazy for suddenly deciding to like me. He can tell you about that later if he wants you. Okay now come here. I'm going to put a Disallusion Charm on you; I dont' want anyone to see me taking you guys to this room." One by one, the boys became invisible. "Okay, now follow me closely, and don't let anything run into you, especially a person," he whispered.

They tiptoed throught the halls of Hogwarts following Harry closely. They made it to their destination without a problem. Harry started pacing in front of a bare wall, and the boys looked on confused. After pacing it three times, a door appeared, shocking the Maurders, but none of them wanted to admit surprise.

When they walked in, they were greeted by a large empty room. Harry performed the counter spell on the boys, and took out his notebook. "Okay, so how much do you guys owe me for that bet, becasue by the look on your faces you obviously haven't seen this room before, even with that ruddy map." Harry chuckled for a minute, becasue the boys apparently couldn't tell that he was only joking. "Don't worry guys I'm only joking. Now let's get started." And they did.

After going back over what they had learned about the spell in class, they got to the practical part. "So are we going to be doing this on each other? Becasue if we are, then Mooney isn't doing it on me!" Sirius said with concern.

"Yeah, like I'd be dumb enough for that. I brought you here for a reason." Harry couldn't belive Sirius was so thick when he was younger. But then again, on second though, he could. "Okay, what I want you to do is wish for someone that has xactly the same power and skill level as you do. When you're done with that, you should see a practical carbon copy of yourself in front of you. Sometimes though it's a dark figure and you can't really make out what they look like, so don't worry about that." They all did as they were told, and suddenly there were 5 additional people in the room. "Okay, good. I'm going to show you what it looks like, and then I'll have you guys try."

Harry went ahead and performed the spell on the dummie he had summoned. It was the first spell he threw at it and it ended the duel bcause the dummie couldn't retaliate. "Okay, did you see the wand movements I talked about. And if its not a purple color, then you did it wrong."

Remus tried it first. The color that protruded out of his wand was not the same as Harry's, but a little more on the blue side. It did seem to have a similar effect though, becasue the dummie couldn't retaliate, and was doubled over in pain.

Sirius stepped up to try it next. The first time he tried it, a yellow light came out, but then Harry corrected his pronunciation and he tried again. This time there was a lilac color, much lighter than Harry's. His dummie was delayed, but was able to retaliate. Sirius, not expecting this, was turned around and was hit by the spell sent at him.

He was sent flying across the floor, and before he even had time to try to get up, Harry was in front of the dummie he had created. In about twenty seconds, the dummie was disarmed and Harry was at SIrius' side. "Are you alright?" he asked with concern. "That was a nasty curse. Do you even know what it was?"

"I know what it was, but I don't know how to perform it. It's a really nasty spell when it's done right. It splits you-"

"I know what it was; no need for grusome details. Your lucky it wasn't done right though, it could have killed you." Harry helped Sirius up and sent him over to his friends.

Peter was up next, and Harry had to will himself to wish he failed. THe light that came out of the tip of his wand was white. This surprised Harry a lot, becasue there were very few spells that could becasted with a white light. He hadn't planned on it when he invented the spell. "Do it again." he demanded. Peter gave a scared look over to his friends and they urgesd him to do it again. He performed it again, and again the light was white.

"I guess I can't do it," he said sadly to Harry.

"No, wait. Do you know anything about spell casting. I mean not just the incantations, but the power behind them?" They all gave him puzzled looks which ansered his questions for him. "There are very few spells that can be cast with a white light, and when I was looking into this spell, these weren't my intentions. I was only looking for a legal way to cause pain. It sounds pretty harsh, but it's the truth."

The boys still looked pretty clueless, so Harry explained further. "When a spell can be cast with a white light, then it can penentrate almost every shield. There's only one sheild that it can't penentrate, but no one ecluding me knows about it. The unforgivables don't need to be sent in a white light, they can penentrate any sheild ever invented.

"Okay, this is going to sound crazy, but I want you to perform the spell on me. You all know the counterspell, so once I get hit, someone stop it." Peter looked very nervous, and he didnt really want to do it, but he didn't want to disobey his professor either. He got ready, into his scared stance, and said the incantation. The white light they were already familiar with was sent out and hit Harry.

There was no effect. He just stood there confused. "It didn't work," he said dumbly, stating the obvious. "I guess it was just a fluke. I'll have to look into it later. But now its James' turn."

James stepped up, and tried the spell. The first time he tried, a purple light came out but fizzled out two feet in front of him. "Put some more power behind it," Harry said. When he tried again, it came out full forced and hit the dummie strongly. "Well done!" Harry exclaimed. "I'd give ou house points, but we're not even supposed to be here. But then again, when has that stopped you guys?" he laughed.

As they were walking out, Harry stated again, "I'll look into that white light spel and let you guys know about it. If it's true, it could be really valuble. There's a certain way you have to perform the spell to come out like that. I don't know, it could just be a fluke, like I said." Once they got to the spot where they had o part ways, Harry said good night, but The four boys had a question for him first.

"Wait!" they said simultaneously when he had turned around. James, their unofficial leader stepped forward. "Can we do this again?" he asked. "I mean, can we go through some new things, or jusy some things we didn't go over completely in class? I learned a lot tonight. And you're right, we're going to have to know as much as possible for this war."

"I'd like that." Harry responded. "I'll see you in class tomorrow." They bade their good nights and good byes, and parted.

After reliving the night to Remus, Harry plopped down on his bed, which seemed more comfortable when he was this tired, and fell asleep.

**A/N: Oh man, I'm soo sorry about the wait, but I just wasn't interested in it for a little while, and then I was interested again. I might do that periodically. Weird, i know, but whatever. Um, I hope you guys like this one, and review please! I dunno when I'll have the next chapter up though, becasue I still have to write it so... hopefully it'll be sooner than this one.**


End file.
